


Encounters

by purplpeanut



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Love, M/M, More tags to follow, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met, they hated each other. But then they grew on each other. And it became...something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i know i have a ton of stories to finish up. However, i hope you like my wacko pairings. Hope you like this.

He was a disgusting pig. That was what Ian thought of him at least. Always getting into trouble, always going on about sports, some of them he wasn't quite good at, not to mention the fact that he was a Tomas. Lord only knowa why that branch hadn't died out already.

Being a Lucien, he had to be cunning, calculating. Which was why he didn't appreciate finding out who the Tomas boy was. Not only that but he was stupid. Really. Actually didn't know who he was. He was friendly enough he supposed, but he suspected that was the amount of concuasions Hamilton had actually achieved.

And yet, that day when he left with the information he needed for the next clue, he couldn't put the fool out of his mind. 'He would be beautiful,' he thought, 'if only he wore clothes that would fit his form. I could help him with that.' He shook his head rapidly to clear it. Just what was he thinking about?! No! He couldn't fall in love, look what had happened to his mother and father. He had sworn to himself he'd never get involved, never feel loved. And yet, he couldn't get rid of the warmth that had settled in his chest at the very thought of seeing Hamilton Holt again.

'You're in love idiot,' he thought at himself, 'and from here on out it is only going to get worse.' And yet, little did Ian Kabra know, it was only going to get better.


	2. Better? Or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I decided that I was going to turn this into a chapter fic. Be careful please, some chapters might be shorter than others. I applaud the people who actually manage to write 50,000 word fics. they can do so much better than I. We'll see how this goes, and on and such. Hope you love it.

He met Amy and Dan. And he was seeing stars. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe. Something inside of him, drew him to Amy. They went out on dates, and he was happy. But for some reason he couldn't keep his mind off of Hamilton Holt. Just watching sweat droplets on his creamy white, muscular chest, it gave him more of a hard on than the thought of seeing Amy's bare breasts. It was then that he knew what had drawn him to Amy. They were the same in a way. He wanted her companionship more than ever. And so he broke the truth to her. Not the cold hard truth, but a little omission of the truth. She understood, and for once in his life, he was kinda happy. 

But pursuing the one called Hamilton Holt was the hardest thing Ian Kabra had ever done in his entire life, and he had done many hard things. They had almost nothing in common, and getting Hamilton Holt alone was easier said than done. His sister was always in the way, much like his own. His chance came when Amy and Dan got the 39 clues and it was revealed that they has another enemy, the Vespers. Who just wouldn't leave them alone. He sometimes hated his family. 

Which came the confusing question. In reality, Hamilton was part of his family. And yet, they couldn't be more different. But he was a distant relative, the same blood flowing through his and Ian's veins. Even if in a small percentage, Hamilton actually LIKED him, there was this barrier, this hurdle to get over. What more could he do? 

At the after party, Hamilton was leaning up against the wall, a soda in his hand replacing the Gatorade that normally graced it. "Hey! Ian, I need to talk to you," he said in a gruffer voice than usual, the kind that made Ian curl his toes within his $150 shoes. 

"Yes," he asks, his voice coming out like a growl, which he replaces by a raised eyebrow, and a misplaced hand on his hip, "What do you need? I don't have forever you know." He meant for the words to be sweet, casual even, but they came out with a harsh undertone. He was shocked, and he was guessing Hamilton was too, because he took a few tiny steps back. 

"I need to talk about something," he said, face lowering until his gaze was settled on the floor instead of Ian. And then he was mumbling. Cursing under his breath a bit, he grabbed Holt's chin and thrust it up making the muscular man look into his eyes. 

"Look at me when you're talking," he ground out, as he felt the intensity of Hamilton's stare on his. "I want to hear every word you say," a little quitter but it doesn't go unnoticed. 

"Alright." Hamilton cleared his throat, even as Ian took his hand away. He didn't want to, why on earth would he. He'd rather hold this man for as long as he could. He could feel the warmth from his face leaving his hand already. It had been nice while it lasted. "Listen, I know we've been kind of saving the world and all, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner some time..?" the question hung in the air. 

"You're asking me out on a date?" Ian works out, his brain moving rapidly. 

"Yes," is Hamilton's answer directly by his ear, the hot breath wafting and making him shiver. Hamilton notices this with a somewhat shocked look before it is replaced with a look of hunger. 

"Would you like to go tonight?" he asks, his mouth right by Ian's ear again "I think it can be arranged."

Ian's mouth is dry as he answers. "I would love to," he responds, "if this is a date."

A smile is tugged up Hamilton's lips. "Of course it is," he replies his hand reaching down and grabbing Ian's. 'He sure is forward,' is what Ian thought, but linked his fingers through nevertheless. 

"I know a good restaurant around the corner," Ian takes control of the conversation easily, like a fish in water. "It's a sports restaurant." This catches Hamilton's attention and then they're chattering away like old friends. Meanwhile, Amy and Dan and the rest of this family are watching this confrontation. 

"Can they do that?" asks Dan to his sister Amy, who doesn't have an answer, and speaks her opinion. 

"I don't know. I think so..?" she turns to Natalie, who nods her head in approval. 

"He's in love," is what she whispers, "Let him enjoy this for all it's worth." 

Amy nods as Dan turns back to watch the affection, that is Ian. Watches as their hands become unlinked. How Ian pulls Hamilton's face down into a kiss. There's nipping, and licking, and sucking, things he shouldn't find interesting but he does. They come up for air, and with another chaste kiss, that is pulled back way too soon, they're chattering again. Ian's retorting something with a pout on his face, and Hamilton's laughing. Their hands do eventually weave themselves together again, and they're walking down the street. Ian thought that this was the perfect moment in his life, that everything was the best it could be. He couldn't imagine that his life could get so much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I had thought that he would have been safe. Safety. It's just a broad concept. There's not really such a thing as safety. We're all in danger, on a day to day basis. That risk is normally very small. But we're from the Cahill family. That increased our chances. His chances. Mine. 

So when he was kidnapped, I was a wreck. I was crying. I didn't sleep a wink. My eyes were red and puffy. And I spent every minute of my day trying to find out where he was, and how to rescue him. Dan and Amy didn't want me to lead the rescue mission. But I had to. It was my duty to him. I nearly broke down when I saw him there. He was bruised, beat up, cuts across his face. He had a black eye, and multiple welts. They had tortured him, sadistically. He was tied to a chair in a small stone room. And when I saw him my heart broke. 

Holt's POV

When they kidnapped me, I wasn't giving anything up. Not after the threats, or the beatings. The knife or the brass knuckles. And then the alarm rang out through the building and I knew my family was there to help me. I only hoped Ian wasn't there. He couldn't see me like this. I wouldn't allow it. 

Of course, the first person who walks through that door, is none other than Ian Kabra. Mine. Internally I scream. I can see recognition in his face when he notices this is what I've become, being replaced by sadness, then anger. I can feel his heart breaking. He hurries to untie me, and when I try and go to stand, I collapse. Him and Dan, half carry half drag me out of there, and I'm leaving blood across the floor. 

He was in the hospital for months. He lost more blood than he should have. Ever. The doctor's weren't sure he'd make it. There were questions. Tons of them. I got a lecture from Amy, I got a hug from Dan. That last one surprised me. But I felt numb. I was drowning, and the one to save me was in a hospital bed for Christ sakes. 

And then he woke up, briefly but the first word he said was "Ian." And I was so happy, crying tears, and holding his hand, "Holt?" But his eyes closed again, and the soft murmur became soft breathing. The doctor's said this was going to be normal, going in and out of consciousness, how was any of this normal? I didn't know. 

I didn't leave his side. I didn't want to shower, or change clothes. I didn't want to eat. Amy forced me, most of the time. But then I was right back by his bedside. I fell asleep. And that's when he woke, classic Holt style. His hand was in my hair, ruffling it. I hated that, it messed up my neatly perfect hair, but this time I allowed it. I was crying, as I cupped his face, and gave him a chaste kiss. 

I didn't know at the time, but apparently, Dan told me later of course, that was when everyone came to the door, our family. And they saw us kissing, tears streaming down my face, Holt holding me as if I was the most precious thing on earth, and they left, thinking they were invading on such a private moment it shouldn't be seen. I figured they were right. 

He was discharged three weeks later. The majority of his injuries had healed by then, including the internal bleeding. He wasn't allowed to do strenuous activities, not for another couple months. He was so mad! He wasn't able to work out! I smiled, secretly. I was happy, no chance of missions or hurting himself. He still retained the bruises. They were all colors, different splotches. Oranges, yellows, greens, purples, and blacks. I wanted to kill the people who did this. Revenge is what I wanted. 

But in the end, when the injuries had healed, I had my Hamilton again. Hamilton. Hamilton Holt. Mine. All mine. Just mine. 

"I love you," I whispered as I snuggled into his chest, even as he wrapped his arms around me. 

There was silence for a moment as if he was surprised, but then a head buried in between my own head and my shoulder, pinning me to his chest a bit more. 

"I love you too." 

And for a moment, all was right in the world. 

I didn't know it'd get better before it got worse. Before it got the best it would ever get.


	4. Chapter 4

It got better. So better. I really don't want to tell you this will be our little secret. Okay fine, I guess I can tell you. Hamilton, honey, will you help me out?

Wet Elephant Arrow Race Epiphany Igloo Network Lovers Outside Voodoo Egg

Helmet Eggs Potato Rigged Ostrich Post Octopus Saturn Eddy Danced

Kids Istanbul South Sides

(hint: first letter of each word spells out a message) 

It's our day. Our first kiss before the big celebration. And you don't want to miss it. 

"I do." 

"I do." 

"Ian?" 

"Yeah Hamilton?"

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarks+kudos+comments=food for the brave writers soul


End file.
